


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Mouse

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [10]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested by CoreBore123
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Original Female Character(s), Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Reader
Series: One Chicago [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 16





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Mouse

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_He is pretty clingy after sex. Though it is not surprising he is a clingy boyfriend. You aren’t complaining though._

_He makes sure you are okay. Cleaning you up with a warm washcloth._

_Getting you water/food._

_Smothering you in kisses and hugs._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His hands because they give you the most pleasure and his dick._

_He loves every part of your body._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He will cum inside of you or your mouth._

_Swallowing his cum when you give him a blowjob. When you do swallow his cum, you look at him which makes him moan._

_Swallowing your cum when he eats you out. All the while looking at you. He loves to make you cum a lot when he is eating you out._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
** _he wants to film a sex tape with you. But is too shy to tell you. Also, wants to have sex with you on his desk._

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
** _he is shy. So, his experience is limited. Also, since he went into the military, it would be slim. Though he is a quick learner._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
** _Good ole, missionary. He wants to see your facial expressions._

_You riding him is also, one of his favourite positions. He either likes to hold onto your waist, hips, or your boobs._

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
** _he is goofy and serious during sex._

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
** _I don’t think he worries about grooming down there. maybe, a trim here and there. the carpets match the drapes._

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
** _Mouse is very romantic during sex. Holding your hand. Kissing you. Sweet talk._

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
** _He jacks off to pictures of you. He is too shy to sext or have phone sex with you._

_So, he goes off the memory of the last time he had sex with you._

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
** _daddy kink._

_Edging/orgasm control._

_Slight dom._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
** _indoors, every room in the house, kitchen, shower, bed, floor, couch, wall._

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
** _You to be honest. Anything you do. Whether it is sexual or non-sexual._

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
** _Threesomes. He doesn’t want to lose you._

_Anything that hurts you or makes you feel uncomfortable._

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
** _50/50_

_Like any guy, he loves blowjobs._

_He loves watching you bob your head up and down on his cock. As well, as when you swirl your tongue around his tip. Looking at him while you do it. His hands fisting your hair._

_Earning moans from him._

_Mouse loves giving you oral. He loves eating you out. He loves how your thighs tighten around his head. Pulling him closer to your heat. He loves to hear the moans you make. They encourage him to suck harder._

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
** _slow and sensual._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
** _He isn’t a fan of them. He prefers to take his time with you. But he isn’t opposed to them._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
** _He loves trying new things. Though you have to convince him._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
** _His stamina is great. Better than yours. He can last for hours and about four rounds or more._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
** _He doesn’t mind them, or you having them. He uses them on you. Mostly the handcuffs and the vibrator._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
** _He loves to tease you._

_Especially when he is edging you._

_You like to tease him, by giving him a lap dance, strip teasing him, and sexting him._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
** _The first time Mouse and you had sex he hardly made a sound. It made you feel insecure. Eventually, he got louder. But his moans, groans, and grunts are soft. You, on the other hand, are vocal._

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
** _The first time you sexted Mouse it was when he was at work._

_He quickly choked on his drink. Looking around before replying._

_Though he was shy and embarrassed about sexting you. your coaxing encourages him._

_He was far too deep into sexting you too realize Jay walked in, till he heard a cough._

_Mouse was utterly embarrassed removing his hand from his pants. Readjusting himself. Stuttering and stumbling over his words._

_“I never thought y/n would bring out the wild side in you.” Jay smirked._

_“Just don’t do this again at work.” Jay spoke. Before leaving an embarrassed Mouse all alone._

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
** _He is somewhere in between. Thick as well._

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It is pretty high. He is horny all the time._

**  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_He has a hard time falling asleep. Since PTSD/nightmares always haunt him. He ends up just cuddling you and watching you sleep._

_Though most times if he is the little spoon and you are the big spoon, he finds himself slowly drifting off to sleep. Since he feels safe in your arms._


End file.
